1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for growing a plant.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for growing quick-growing plants, such as sweet peppers, cucumbers, tomatoes and aubergines. Therein the roots of the plant are situated in substrate material and as a result of the fact that the height of the plant steadily increases and the highest point of a greenhouse or other cultivation space is reached, measures have to be taken. These comprise lateral displacement of the respective plant which is effected by means of a complex system of suspension cords which move each plant on a regular basis. In this case, the lowest part of the stem is no longer used for bearing fruit. The leaves thereof are therefore removed therefrom and this lowest part of the stem is only used for passing fluids from the roots to the leaves and fruits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moving the plant is a particularly labour-intensive activity and, in this connection, there are also a large number of stems near the bottom of the cultivation space, which take up a considerable amount of space.
The prior art has tried to overcome this drawback by changing the location of the roots during the growing of the plant. Attempts have been made to make the horizontal part of the stem take root, so that that part of the stem which is further “downstream” can be cut away. However, it has been found that it is not easy make a plant grow roots and special measures have to be taken which lead to the construction becoming even more complicated. In any case, it is still necessary to move the plant in the cultivation space and this has to be carried out plant by plant. An example thereof can be found in EP 1,166,621.
WO 2006/096650A discloses a structure in which pot plants are subjected to a rotating movement in their entirety.